Bryan Adams
This is the article about the person. For the article about the homonymous album see Bryan Adams (album). ---- '''Bryan Adams' is a Canadian singer-songwriter and guitarist. Before he became a solo artist, he was a member of the band Sweeney Todd. He released his first solo single in 1978 and his first solo album in 1980. He has guested onstage with Def Leppard at least once. Life Bryan Guy Adams was born on November 5, 1959 in Kingston, Ontario in Canada. His parents had emigrated in the 1950s from Plymouth, England to Canada. Bryan was raised in Ottawa where he attended Colonel By Secondary School in the Beacon Hill neighbourhood of East Ottawa. In 1974, he moved together with his mother and his younger brother Bruce to North Vancouver while his father was abroad as a foreign service diplomat. Bryan has never married. He and Alicia Grimaldi, his former personal assistant and now co-founder of the Bryan Adams foundation, have two daughters (born 2011 and 2013). Career Band Guitar * Keith Scott (1983-present) Keyboards * Tommy Mandel (1983-1998) * Gary Breit (2002-present) Bass * Dave Taylor (1983-1998) * Norm Fisher (2002-2016) * Phil Thornalley (2016-2017) * Solomon Walker (2017-present) Drums * Mickey Curry (1983-present) * Pat Steward (1983-1986, alternate) Discography With Sweeney Todd * If Wishes Were Horses (1977) Solo Singles * Let Me Take You Dancing (1978) * Give Me Your Love (1980) * Remember (1980) * Hidin' from Love (1980) * Coming Home (1981) * Fits Ya Good (1981) * Lonely Nights (1982) * Straight from the Heart (1983) * Cuts Like a Knife (1983) * This Time (1983) * Take Me Back (1983) * I'm Ready (1983) * The Only One (1983) * Run to You (1984) * Kids Wanna Rock (1984) * Somebody (1985) * * * * Studio Albums * Bryan Adams (1980) * You Want It, You Got It (1981) * Cuts Like A Knife (1983) * Reckless (1984) * Into the Fire (1987) * Waking Up the Neighbours (1991) * 18 Til I Die (1996) * On A Day Like Today (1998) * Room Service (2004) * 11 (2008) * Tracks of My Years (2014) * Get Up (2015) Live Albums * Live! Live! Live! (1988) * Unplugged (1997) * Live At The Budokan (2003) * Bare Bones (2010) * Live At The Sydney Opera House (2013) Compilation Albums * So Far So Good (1993) * The Best Of Me (1999) Videography * Reckless (1984) * Waking Up the Neighbours (1992) * So Far So Good (And More) (1994) * Unplugged (1997) * Live At Slane Castle, Ireland (2001) * Live At The Budokan (2003) * Live In Lisbon (2005) * Live At Sydney Opera House (2013) Images → see also Bryan Adams/Gallery#Images Singer-bryan-adams-picture-id50735522.jpg singer-bryan-adams-picture-id50735499.jpg Bryan_Adams-6-1552733199716.jpg Videos → see also Bryan Adams/Gallery#Videos Bryan Adams Interview - 1985 (Pt 1 of 3) Bryan Adams - Full Concert - 06 15 86 - Giants Stadium (OFFICIAL) Bryan Adams - Summer of 69 External links * Offical Website of Bryan Adams * Offical Website of the Bryan Adams Foundation * Bryan Adams at Wikipedia * Bryan Adams at the IMdB * Bryan Adams Concert Setlists & Tour Dates at setlist.fm * Bryan Adams discography at discogs.com References Category:Musicians